Love Will Light The Way
by Beautiful Kaos
Summary: Fem!Naru Naru and Sasuke meet while on a mission and both find what they didn't know they were looking for. Oneshot. Sasu/Naru.


A/N: Just a Sasu/Fem!Naru oneshot. It's kinda blah, but whatever. I was bored. Please forgive any mistakes, inconsistencies and over choppyness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I making any profit from this fic.

LWLTW

Naru Namikaze was sitting on the floor of her bedroom in her small apartment. Today was her fifteenth birthday. And as usual, it was not a happy day at all. The sneers, jeers, taunts and violence she endured from the villagers left her feeling a deep seated hatred. And no matter how she tried to tell herself that it was not truly their fault, that it was their grief that made them act so, she could not shake the rage that burned within her. The villagers hatred of her had not lessened over the years, intsead it grew. And as there hatred grew so to did hers. After all she had done to prove herself, they should have realised by now that she was not the Kyuubi. She had done nothing that would prove otherwise. And yet it had not mattered in the least. The whispers of _monster _and _demon_ still followed her as she walked down the streets of Konoha. The villagers still threw rocks at her as she passed. The markets still sold her rotten, rancid meat when she tried to buy herself food. It was all still the same. The only thing that changed was that she hated them now as well.

Three months ago Naru had applied to take the jounin exam. The council refused her application and told her she would not be allowed to advance past chunin. And if she couldn't become jounin and then anbu she could never become Hokage. Everything she had done, everything she had worked so hard for, was for nothing. Her dream was dead.

Her friends had been distant with her ever since they found out she harbored the Kyuubi no Kitsune. She had tried to talk to them but seeing them flinch back in fear was too much for her to take. She had not spoken to them in months.

Sasuke was another matter altogether. When he had deserted the village three years ago she had tried everthing to bring him back. It wasn't until the third time he had tried to kill her that she had realised it was hopeless. The Sasuke she knew was never coming back. He had changed. He was darker and more cruel in a way he never had been before. And she knew those fleeting happy days she spent as a member of team seven were gone for good. Things would never again be as they once were. The thought broke her heart.

After she had decided not to go after Sasuke anymore, Sasuke seemed determined to come after her. Every time she was out of the village on a mission he would find her. He would taunt her and tease her until she fought him. They would fight, sometimes for hours and then he would leave.

It wasn't until her last misson that things had changed drastically. Sasuke had met her like he usually did and they had fought. Naru, already weak and wounded from her mission did not last very long against his onslaught. She collapsed, exausted. Sasuke took advantage of her weakened state and after stripping her of her torn uniform he took her virginity. Naru had tried to fight him off but was still too weak. Not even Kyuubi could do anything against Sasukes sharingan. She was helpless. As her best friend slid his cock into her she gasped and told him to stop. He chuckled deeply and silenced her cries with his lips and thrust his hips faster, deeper until Naru could do nothing but moan and whimper at his assault. After the pain had faded, the pleasure came and she cried out for him to go harder and faster. Sauske could do nothing but obey as he felt her clenching his manhood.

Sometime later he came within her, his seed filling her body. She gave a small cry when he finally slipped out of her.

Barely hearing the words whispered in her ear as he left Naru fell unconcious.

_Your mine._

That was two months ago. Not one day went by that she did not think of what Sasuke had done to her. Though at first she had tried to forget the encounter she had realised that soon she would have a permanent reminder. She couldn't deny any longer that the child of Sasuke Uchiha grew within her belly.

The thought had frightened her. If the council found out she was carrying the Uchiha heir they would either kill it for being the spawn of the demon or they would wait until she had the baby and take it away from her. Neither option was acceptable. This was _her_ child. Her baby. Her family. It was something she had always craved, above all else she had wanted a family of her own. And now despite the circumstances she would have one. A small one yes, but one none the less. She would not allow anyone to take this child from her. She would love and care for the baby herself. But obviously she couldn't do it in Konaha. Her only other option was to leave.

She could find some remote village and live there as a civilian. Certainly no one would expect her to and would not think to look for her in such a place. She would be safe. Her baby would be safe. And no one would know she was a jinchuriki. Pretending to be a civilain wasn't ideal but it would have to do. At least until the child was older and she could teach him the ninja ways.

With that decided, she would leave first thing in the morning.

LWLTW

After a night of fitful sleep Naru awoke. She got up and showered knowing this might be her last decent shower for a while, she took advantage of it. After dressing she packed her most treasured possessions. She didn't really have much. Most of her things tended to be destroyed by raging villagers so she had learned long ago to hide the important belongings away. She left her ninja uniforms behind, having no more need for them. The only thing she took was her hitae-ate. Twenty minutes later Naru was outside the gate and on her way to her new life.

She was dressed in a white skirt that fell to her ankles and a blue blouse that made her sapphire eyes shine. Her long silky blonde hair was unbound and cascaded down her back to the top of her buttocks. She was a picture of beauty.

Placing her hand on the tiny bump of her unborn babe she smiled. She couldn't wait till he was born. And she knew without a doubt that it was a boy. She wondered what Sasuke would say if he knew she was having his son. Would he try to take him from her? She was sure he would not kill the babe, not after what his brother had done. And rebuilding his clan was his second most important goal. After he killed Itachi he would probably settle down somewhere with a wife he deemed worthy and have lots of little sharingan babies.

Well she sure wasn't going to let him start with her baby. She just had to pray that he never found out. Although this was Sasuke so the chances of that weren't very good. He seemed to have a knack for finding her. Especially when she didn't want to be found. The bastard.

LWLTW

It had been seven weeks since Naru left Konoha. She had found a quaint little village near waterfall country. It wasn't very big or rich by any means but the people were kind and giving and she was pleased to call this place home.

The first thing she did upon arriving was find herself a place to rent. She had found an adoreable little cottage. It had a large kitchen with a dining area off to the side, a family room, a decent sized bathroom and two bedrooms. She had fallen in love with it and moved in that very day. It would be the perfect place to raise her son.

A week after settling in Naru had started working in the local inn serving breakfast, lunch and dinner to the patrons. Though she didn't really need the money (she had saved most of the earnings from her missions back) she needed something to do to keep herself busy. At night she would train (in secret) to keep her body and muscles in shape and to hone her ninja skills. She was very careful about her chakra use, not wanting to attract any undue attention.

Her baby bump was growing rapidly. Some of the women of the village had noticed and asked her about it. She had told them that her husband had been killed by thieves three months ago. She had cried (fake tears) that she had only been married for six weeks when he had died. She felt a bit guilty for lying to them but she didn't really have much alternative. She certainly couldn't tell them them truth. After her tale the women had taken to mothering the young widow. They had given her a crib, cradle, a rocking chair, and some baby (boy) clothes. The had believed her when she told them it was a boy, said it was mothers intuition.

Some of the men in the village were quite taken with the beautiful young woman and had tried to court her. She had refused them all saying it was too soon after her husbands death. The men had backed off but had not given up entirely. They would give her time to heal and then win her heart.

And so, it was in this manner that time passed. By the time Naru was nine months pregnant her stomach had grown rather large. It was in the beginning of spring that her sons were born. She had been quite suprised when ten minutes after giving birth to her first son she had had the urge to push again. And so her second son was born fourteen minutes after his brother. The boys were spitting images of their father. Black hair and though their eyes were dark blue she knew they would have the same black eyes as well. She had cried the first time she held them. They were so small and so beautiful. They were her precious babies.

LWLTW

It was when the twins were four months old that he returned.

The twins were inside taking their afternoon nap and Naru had been outside in the garden picking tomatoes for tonights dinner when she felt a familiar spike of chakra. She didn't even have time to blink when a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Sasuke."

"Naru."

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Naru questioned.

Sasuke growled. "You've been hiding from me Naru. You disappeared. I was suprised when I found out that you had deserted Konoha and then I find you here in this no name village and living like a common civilian. What the hell were you thinking?"

"It's none of your concern how I choose to live my life Sasuke." The arms around her tightened. "Why did you even bother to look for me in the first place?"

"I told you, you are mine, you belong to me. I'll kill anyone else that touches you." Sasuke spun her around and smashed his mouth against hers. He used his tounge to pry open her mouth and slipped it inside. Grabbing her hair he tilted her head to the side and devoured her. His hands slid down her back and squeezed her behind, causing her to whimper. He pulled his mouth away and chuckled at her flushed apperance. Naru blushed and tried to pull away.

"Don't bother trying to get away. I'm not letting you go again. There's no telling where you'll run off to next time. And it's getting annoying to have to search all over creation to find you."

Naru huffed. "You bastard, I didn't ask you to find me in the first place. You did that all on your own."

Sasuke ignored her. "If you had told me you wanted to leave Konoha I would have taken you with me."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know! And what makes you think I'd want to come anywhere with you after what you did?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You enjoyed it."

"I told you to stop!" She nearly yelled.

"I also heard you begging for more!"

"Urgh. You're a bastard. Bastard."

"Dobe."

"You..."

A sudden wailing cut through the air. Naru snapped her head towards the cry and ran to the house, Sasuke following close behind. Naru entered the nursery a moment later and picked up her crying firstborn son, cradling him to her chest.

Sasuke came in only a second after Naru and saw her pick up the baby.

"Naru..."

Well hiding was pointless now. She turned around and looked him in the eye. "I was pregnant. That's why I left. Well, that and other things... But anyway, I had to find someplace safe. I couldn't have them in Konoha. I didn't know if the elders would kill them or take them from me so I had to leave. I wanted a place where they had little chance at finding me. I couldn't go off alone and give birth by myself and there wasn't anyone I trusted enough to come with me so I chose to stay here. And yes I chose to live as a civilian. It was safer to blend in with commoners. Though I should have known you would figure it out." She laughed humorlessly.

Sasuke glared at her. "And it didn't occur to you to come to me for help? To tell me I was going to be a father?"

Naru bit her lip and looked away. "I was afraid. I..."

"You thought I would keep him from you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I didn't know what you'd do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I had to protect them."

"You keep saying them."

"Yes. Them. I gave birth to twins. Both boys." Naru walked over Sasuke and held her eldest son for him to take. He took the child and held him gently in his arms. Naru walked over to the crib and picked up her youngest son. Walking back over to Sasuke she spoke softly. "You have two sons. The one you're holding is the eldest. His name is Kyosuke. This one is the youngest, his name is Kuroyuki."

"Give me Kuroyuki." He said. Naru handed him her youngest. Sasuke held both his sons close to him.

"How old are they?"

"They just turned four months old three days ago. They were born on March 28th. Kyo was born at 9:24 pm and Kuro was born at 9:38 pm." Sasuke nodded his head at the information.

"My sons. They are beautiful." There was a small smile on his face made her want to cry.

"They look just like you. There's nothing of me in their looks at all." Naru pouted.

"They are Uchihas." As if that explained everything. Which it pretty much did.

"Next time we'll have a girl." Sasuke said.

Narus eyes widened. "What! What do you mean _next_ time?"

"Hn. Dobe. I intend to make you my wife."

"And if I refuse?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You will not."

"Bastard. What makes you think I want to be your brood mare?"

"If I wanted a brood mare I wouldn't choose someone so irritating. If you don't ever want to have another child then that's fine. I want _you_, Naru. Not for children, not for power, not for the Kyuubi. Just you. Why else do you think I've been chasing you all over the place?"

"You tried to kill me." Naru whispered.

Sasuke walked over to the crib and gently sat his sons down in it. Walking back over to Naru he held her face in his hands. "Naru, I never meant to hurt you. At the Valley of the End I wasn't exactly in my right mind. The curse seal was warping me. I had to go to Orochimaru, to find a way to rid myself of the damn thing. And yes, I wanted power. And as much as I hated that snake, he did train me well. The time after the Valley were more for show. If I had really wanted to kill you I would have succeeded. I did what I had to do at the time. Just as you did what you felt you had to do." He looked pointedly at his sons. "And besides, if I had truly wanted to hurt you I could have done it at any one of the times I found you out on missions.

Naru lowered her eyes. "I understand."

"Naru." She looked up. "I love you. And I want you to be my wife... Please." Sasuke said softly, a pink tinge coloring his cheeks.

Naru looked into his eyes, trying to see the truth in them. Finding what she needed she reached her head up and softly kissed the lips of her beloved.

"Yes. I will." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him and laying her cheek on his shoulder. "I love you Sasuke, with all my heart."

Sasuke closed his eyes and bowed his head. A feeling he had not felt in so long welling up within him. He had been alone so long and now finally, he had a family again. He would never allow anything to take them away from him. He would protect them with his very life. He would love Naru and his children with his entire being. He would never again let revenge and darkness consume him, not now, when he had his light beside him.

"Thank you." He whispered.

LWLTW

**A/N: Let me know what you think.**


End file.
